


Older Music

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: markus and leo being brothers [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 2000s music, Music, and so do i ngl, leo has a very wide variety of music taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Leo listens to very classy music, you see.





	Older Music

“ _ So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? _ ” Markus perked up and bit, looking out into the living room, seeing Leo looking through his phone with his headphones on. It was almost like he didn’t realize he was singing silently. Markus smiled as he kept unconsciously singing to himself. It wasn’t until Leo glanced up and saw Markus looking that he stopped, realizing what had happened and flushing. There was a long beat of silence. “This is the worst song I could have accidentally started singing to.” He whispered, loud enough for Markus to hear and start laughing at.

 

“What song is it?” He asked, still smiling and stepping into the living room, sitting down at the chair next to Leo. He looked down to the phone in his hand for a moment and licked his lips, biting onto his tongue. 

 

“Uh...It’s called ‘Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off’.” He said, his voice getting a bit quieter with each word. Markus raised his eyebrows and Leo gave him a look.

 

He laughed. “No, I don’t think that’s right. I’ve heard meth is way more fun.” He joked and Leo started laughing as well. “But seriously, that’s the name of the song?” He asked. Leo nodded, making an ‘mhm’ noise. Markus grinned. “Wanna play it out loud?” He asked. Leo looked at him like he had asked him something horrible. “What, it can’t be that bad!”

 

“It’s not a bad song, it’s just...kind of sexual.” Leo said.

 

“Oh no, I’ve never heard anything sexual before!” Markus exclaimed sarcastically. “I’ve had sex before, Leo, calm down.” Leo instantly opened his mouth, probably to ask who it was, but Markus cut him off. “Just play it, it’ll be awkward but I wanna hear.”

 

Leo sighed and unplugged his headphones, tapping his phone screen a few times before setting the phone down on the table.

 

_ “Is it still me that makes you sweat? _

_ Am I who you think about in bed, when the lights are dimmed and your hands are shaking as you’re sliding off your dress?” _

 

“Oh.” Markus muttered silently, and he noticed just how much Leo was blushing at the moment. It is probably weird, showing your technical brother something sexual. It’s like watching porn on a public train. You just don’t do it.

 

_ “Then you think of what you did, and how I hope to god he was worth it. _

_ When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin. _

_ I’ve got more wit--” _

 

“Oh.”

 

_ “A better kiss, hotter touch--” _

 

Markus nodded, thinking for a moment. Leo gave him a look that said something was about to happen.

 

_ “A better fuck than any boy you’ll ever meet, sweetie you had me.” _

 

“Oh!” Markus exclaimed, covering his mouth with one hand and stifling a laugh. Leo picked his phone up again and paused the song. “Is the rest of the song like that?” He asked, taking his hand off of his face, still grinning. Leo shrugged.

 

“Pretty much.” Leo nodded. “I mean, it’s a good song, but it’s just...kind of sexual.”

 

“That’s ‘kind of’ sexual to you, he literally implied she’s masturbating to the thought of cheating on him.” Markus said, and Leo started laughing again. “What? That’s a really explicit song!”

 

“Oh honey.” Leo muttered, scrolling through his phone. “Just one second, you’ll regret saying that.” He assured, tapping something onto the screen. He picked out another song and held the screen away from Markus, still holding his arm out though. Markus shook his head, slightly afraid.

 

_ “Bitches, I hope you know.” _

 

“Okay!” Markus exclaimed, and Leo laughed so hard he snorted, immediately going to cover his mouth after doing it, muttering a swear under his breath. 

 

_ “Bitches I hope you know, _

_ I won’t stop until I hit that hoe. _

_ Baby, come say hello, and get your drunk ass over here; _

_ Let’s bone.” _

 

“Do you genuinely listen to this for enjoyment?” Markus asked. Leo nodded. “Why?!” He shrugged. “There’s no place you can listen to this beside home and the fucking Eden Club!” Leo paused the music and sighed.

 

“It’s got a good tune, my dude.” He said.

 

Markus just rolled his eyes. “I’d honestly prefer listening to the stuff Connor does rather than this.”

 

“And he likes?” Leo asked, pulling his phone back to his chest.

 

“Death metal.”

 

“Oh, I know a few songs like that!” He went scrolling through his phone again and Markus groaned loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this!  
> Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco  
> Bitches - Hollywood Undead


End file.
